This invention relates to improvements in a preliminary assembly system for a body side panel and a floor panel as component parts of an automotive vehicle body, prior to welding of the body side panel and the floor panel, and to an assembly method for the body side panel and the floor panel by using the preliminary assembly system.
Hitherto, a variety of assembly methods for a vehicle body have been proposed and put into practical use in the field of automotive vehicle industry. In any of the assembly methods, for example, a floor main (floor panel) and left-side and right-side body sides (body side panels) are usually transported in their preliminarily assembled state prior to welding of the floor main and the body sides. For this purse, it has been proposed to preliminarily fixedly secure the floor main and the body sides with any suitable means. Such a proposal may securely maintain the state of the preliminary assembly. However, for example, in case that a relative (precision) location between the floor main and the body sides is intended to be made, there is a fear that no precision location can be carried out at joint sections where joining is made between the floor main and the body sides because the joint sections are insufficient in freedom.